After Electro
by wierd4ever
Summary: DO NOT READ SUMMARY OR STORY IF YOU HAV NOT SEEN SPIDER-MAN 2 After Peter rescues Gwen from her fall in the clock tower Peter and Gwen go through a period where they do not know what to do next. Sure Gwen is alive but will they be able to pick up where they left off before? Can Gwen still go to England? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spider-Man. The only thing I own is Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Peter swung down the string Gwen was attached to hoping she was still alive. As he got down to Gwen he noticed she wasn't breathing. She was everything he wanted and needed.

"Gwen!" Peter shouted. No answer, "Gwen!" Peter got up with Gwen in his arms and walked out of the clock. When he got out he felt Gwen stiffen.

"Gwen?" Peter set her down but she didn't respond. Miserable Peter picked back up. When he was halfway to the Stacy house he felt Gwen's head rest on his shoulder. Peter looked down and saw a contented smile tugging at her lips. She wasn't dead, she was just asleep. Peter was so relieved and ecstatic that he held her closer. Gwen started whispering in her sleep but Peter couldn't hear it that well. All he heard her mumble was, "Never let go," and, "Stay forever."

Peter smiled as Gwen head nestled up close to his neck and her grip tightened for a second.

Peter got to the Stacy house and shot a web at Gwen's room. He pulled himself up carefully so he wouldn't awake Gwen and set her on her bed. She sighed contentedly. Peter heard a noise outside Gwen's door and put his mask back on quickly as he swung into the night.

"Peter, why are you are you so happy? Your face is all scratched, your hands are scared. Oh heavens just look at you! It looks like you have been through the worst nightmare! What do you have to say for yourself?" Aunt May ranted.

"Aunt May, Aunt May calm down. Let me wash up and get some sleep. I will be fine in the morning." Peter said groggy but still overjoyed that Gwen would live another day.

"Well ok, but… oh never mind." Aunt May walked to her bedroom and Peter walked up to his bedroom. Peter looked at all the pictures of him and Gwen. He started tearing up as he went to wash up.

"Peter?" Aunt May said outside his door. Peter panicked and picked all his Spider-Man stuff up with his web shooters. Everything was out of sight as Aunt May walked in, "Peter, what was that noise? It sounded like you were shooting something."

"Aunt May how could I be shooting something? I don't have a gun!" Peter pointed out.

"No, like spider webs."

"Aunt May why would I have spider webs?" Peter laughed.

"Well I have been thinking, every time the city is has a huge villain defeated you come home in the worst state. You wash 'the American flag' every week. Who does that?" Aunt May exclaimed.

"I do! Who says I can't?" Peter interjected.

'All the evidence adds up to Spider-Man, You are him are you not?"

"Aunt May no. You can't imagine how feisty that Stacy family is. Mrs. Stacy makes me help with the dishes. That water burns my hands that it gives me scars! Gwen's brothers think I am there to play with them so they scratch my face when I don't. Gwen messes up my hair. Aunt May it's crazy over there!" Peter ranted. Aunt May stared at him in disbelief and stated, "Then you don't go over to the Stacy's house." With that Aunt May marched out of the room. Peter face palmed as he got into his bed. Tomorrow he had to see if Gwen was okay. He couldn't live one day without seeing her after all.


	2. Gwen Won't Wake Up

Peter woke u startled. He looked up into the worried face of Aunt May.

"Hey Aunt May, wasup?" Peter said groggily.

"It's Gwen Peter, something is wrong she has been asleep in the same position for 12 hours."

"She had a traumatic night last night I totally understand…" Peter looked at Aunt May's confused face and stuttered, "I saw Spider-Man last night…Um…he told me Gwen fell down the…um…the clock tower and…um…he rescued her just in the nick of time."

"Why are you so nervous Peter?" Aunt May inquired.

"Aunt May! You are 5 inches away from my face and giving me strange looks! I can't help it!"

"Peter, you need to go see Gwen, she might only wake up for you." Aunt May declared worriedly.

"Oh Aunt May that is a little dramatic. I was going to go anyway though. Can you let me dress now?" Peter got up and closed the door behind Aunt May. Peter got dressed quickly and was out of the house in 5 minutes.

Peter ran to the Stacy's house as fast as he could. When he arrived Mrs. Stacy hurried Peter into Gwen's room. Peter found Gwen just where he had left her the previous night. This was not normal for Gwen because she can be a restless sleeper most of the time. How did he know this? Gwen herself told him this and he had witnessed her when she was asleep when she was sick a couple months back. Mrs. Stacy closed the door as Peter walked over to Gwen. He picked her head up and laid it in his lap. Her heart was beating and her breath came slowly. Her room smelled of lavender and her bed smelled of her perfume. He brushed her hair out of her face and tried to wake her up. All she did was sigh and snuggled up against Peter with her face toward the door. Peter set her head on her pillow and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Mrs. Stacy asked as she rushed to him.

"She's alive, that is all I know. I will come back at 4:00. If she isn't awake yet I will see what can be done" Peter stated calmly.

"Okay." Mrs. Stacy breathed.

When Peter got to Mr. Jameson's office he was a little frazzled.

"Well Parker what is wrong? You look like you just ran through the worst nightmare."

"Almost Mr. Jameson. Here I got these last night." Peter handed him an envelope.

"Well Parker let us take a look." Mr. Jameson ran through the photos, "Horrible, No good, worse one yet. Well what have we here I like this one." Mr. Jameson showed a picture of Peter with his face mask still on cradling Gwen as he walked out of the clock tower. Peter was shocked. His first thought was the relief that he left his mask on until he got to Gwen's house. His second thought was the panic that he left his camera on and that it might still be out there.

"Mr. Jameson I have to go" Peter hurriedly said.

"Alright let me pay you."

Peter left quickly and dashed to the spot where his camera was. Luckily it was still there he grabbed and looked at his watch 2:30. He had an hour and a half to waste before going to the Stacy's house. He decided to go to the park, he had a lot to think about.


	3. An Unexpected Introduction

Peter lay down on the soft grass and began to think. He thought about Electro, the Lizard, Uncle Ben and things like that. The thought that stuck out most predominantly was if Gwen was okay. Peter closed his eyes but then opened them again at the sound of a feminine voice.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Hey, who are you?" Peter asked stupidly. The girl laughed, "I am Sarah. I live in New Jersey."

Peter sat up, "What are you doing in New York?"

"I came to visit my cousin. You looked nice so I decided to introduce myself."

"Awesome. "Peter inquired.

"How long are you staying in New York?" Peter sat up.

Sarah looked at him and sighed, "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, ok." Peter asked oddly.

The girl laughed, "We should do something together."

Peter looked at her then looked across the pond as he said, "Sorry I have a girlfriend already. It is serious too."

"Yeah, I can see why you're taken." Sarah looked at Peter amused.

Peter blushed and looked at his watch. Wow how time does fly, it was 3:30. Peter decided to walk over to Gwen's house.

"Nice meeting you Sarah." Peter said.

"You to Peter." Sarah shouted back.

He turned away and walked for a little bit. After a little time he looked behind him and saw Lucy looking the other way. Peter shot web fluid up to a building and went on top. No one had seen him. He then proceeded to the Stacy's house on the rooftops.


	4. Peter tries New Tactics

When Peter got to the Stacy's house Mrs. Stacy looked at him worried.

"She still hasn't woken up."

Peter went to Gwen's bedroom and found that she had not budged. He went to her side and gently kissed her lips. Gwen smiled but didn't move a muscle. Peter tried to wake her but it did not work. Peter decided to take her to his house to investigate. Mrs. Stacy did not object. When Peter left he had Gwen cradled in his arms. After he got out of sight of the house he slung her over his shoulder like she was a bag. All of a sudden Peter heard a shriek in his ear. Something started pounding him in the back. He almost dropped Gwen but caught with an arm. He looked at the girl in his arm and smiled as she stared back at him with her crisp blue eyes.

"Peter why on earth were you holding me like that?" Gwen asked.

"You were dead asleep so I thought you wouldn't mind." Peter said half-jokingly.

"The last thing I remember is something breaking my fall in the clock tower. Then I think I dreamed you were holding me. That's it." Gwen recalled.

"Do you want to refresh your memory and go to the park?" Peter asked.

"No bring me home." Gwen demanded.  
>"Why?" Peter whined.<p>

"Peter Parker stop acting like a 5 year old! Heavens sake!" Gwen exclaimed.

Peter grinned, "You know you love it."

Gwen sighed, "That isn't the point."

"Come on Gwen!"

"I won't go if you don't stop being a preschooler!"

Peter straightened up and put his arm around his girlfriend, "Then let's go! We have a lot to talk about."


	5. An unexected connection

Peter and Gwen walked to the park hand in hand. Peter's hands were rough, his hair was a mess but he had the biggest grin on his face. She looked at his face, scared from fights with crime which she thought made him look even more adorable. They got to a secluded tree in the park and started talking. Gwen started, "How long was I out?" Gwen asked

"A day. But it felt like eternity." Peter moaned.

"Stop it, it was not that long! I remember I had a dream that I fell down and you caught me. I also had a dream of us growing up, getting married and having kids." Gwen revealed.

"Oh really?" Peter said surprised.

"Don't act surprised, it could happen." Gwen teased.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" Gwen insisted inching closer to him. Peter stared at her crystal blue eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her. She kissed him back. Peter looked at her and said, "Ok maybe you do know a couple things." Peter grinned and Gwen hit him on the shoulder. He laughed at her and when she glared at him he laughed even harder. He laughed so hard that he fell over. Gwen scooched over and laid on his stomach when he stopped laughing. They pointed out clouds and talked some more about Gwen and going to England.

"I think it was filled when I didn't arrive when I was supposed to." Gwen speculated.

Peter sat up moving Gwen to look him in the eyes, "Gwen, you can do whatever you want if you have the guts to do it."

Gwen smiled at him and blushed, "I love you Peter Parker." She sighed.

"I love you too Gwen Stacy." Peter mumbled. They hugged and stayed like that for a long time. What they didn't notice is while they were hugging a girl walked up to them and exclaimed, "PDA in the park, really?"

Gwen let go of Peter and blushed. Peter looked up and smiled, "Sarah?"

Gwen looked up startled, "Peter, you know my cousin?"

Sarah laughed, "Not really he was in the park earlier with a distant look on his face, and I looked at him and decided to introduce myself."

Gwen raised one of her eyebrows suspiciously, "Any particular reason why?"

Sarah blushed, "Well, (coughs) not really (clears throat)."

Gwen continued, "Oh really?"

Sarah gave in, "Ok, ok you got me," Sarah gestured to Peter and said, "That."

Peter coughed awkwardly as the girls continued.

"Well he's mine!" Gwen stated firmly.  
>"You don't know that!" Peter exclaimed indignantly. Gwen hit him and said, "I'm pretty sure." Peter smiled. Sarah giggled a little, "You guys are acting like little kids!"<p>

Gwen sighed, "This guy acts like a 5 year a lot of the times, but I try to act my age."

"Well I have to go see you later!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked away.

"Why did you have to hit me so hard?" Peter complained.

"Because you were acting like an independent person around my cousin. Let me tell you right now Peter Parker, you are not independent. I claimed you a long time ago." Gwen said as she rested head against his chest. Peter put his arm around her. They stood there in silence watching the water spout in the pond. Gwen sighed, everything felt perfect to her. Perfect boyfriend, and perfect moment. She stood there for a while. Then she leaned up and smiled at him. Peter gave a silly smile to Gwen.

"What was that?" Gwen said teasingly.

Peter looked offended, "You don't like? I can go to another girl."

"If you do I will kill you!" Gwen exclaimed as she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him told her.

"We should probably get home." Gwen said when she broke away from Peter. Peter looked at the setting sun. "Yeah probably."

They left hand in hand with the sun at the back of them a beautiful crimson color. It was the most picturesque moment. The red sun's hue seemed to cover the world with its beauty and warmth.


End file.
